The Ways of the Forgotten
by OR7A
Summary: SCRIPT: Excalibur heads into forbidden Vorlon space in hopes of finding a cure.
1. Teaser

Crusade: "The ways of the Forgotten"  
  
Written by eminariiorta  
  
All characters are creation of JMS and are owned by him Warner Brothers and babylonian Productions. I own nothing nor make any profit from this piece.  
  
TEASER  
  
FADE IN:  
  
Ext. Excalibur – Hyperspace  
  
Excalibur moves quickly across the top of the camera.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
Normal setting, Gideon in Captain's chair. Matheson standing to his right.  
  
MATHESON  
  
I don't like this mission Captain.  
  
GIDEON  
  
You said that during the meeting Lieutenant.  
  
MATHESON  
  
You didn't seem to comment then, so I thought I'd mention it again.  
  
Gideon eyes Matheson as if to say "So what?"  
  
GIDEON  
  
Look John, I don't like this mission anymore than you. But we know these guys were far more advanced than us.   
  
MATHESON  
  
Very true sir. But what these guys have done to us over the centuries… I just don't like it  
  
Gideon ignores the last comment.  
  
INT. HALLWAY LEADING TO BRIDGE  
  
Galen is walking side-by-side with Dureena  
  
GALEN  
  
Matthew must be warned Dureena.  
  
DUREENA  
  
I don't see what use it will serve.  
  
GALEN  
  
You may be right Dureena. But I cannot in my good conscience let Matthew proceed unless I have delivered my cautionary tale.  
  
Dureena and Galen round the corner and enter the bridge, Matheson looks up and leaves the Captain's side as Galen and Dureena approach.  
  
GALEN  
  
Matthew I must speak with you. Privately.  
  
Gideon nods and gestures to the conference room, where he leads Galen and Dureena to.  
  
CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
Gideon takes a stance at the head of the table, whilst Galen and Dureena remain un-seperated just within camera shot.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Well?  
  
GALEN  
  
I know where we're headed.  
  
Gideon takes a step forward hand outstretched.  
  
GIDEON  
  
A few months ago I would've asked how you knew a piece of information myself and Matheson have only shared amongst the bridge crew.   
  
GALEN  
  
I know it is not in my capability to dissuade you from choosing a different destination, so I will not waste my breath doing so. But what I can do is bestow this warning upon you.  
  
Gideon folds arms and gives a slight eye role.  
  
GALEN (CONT'D)  
  
There is no force more powerful within our realm than that of the First Ones. And though they have left this area of space for the remainder of eternity their legacy is felt strongly throughout the galaxy. These legacies, the things they have left behind, cannot be destroyed or dealt with. They can only be avoided. And proceeding with great haste to a homeworld of the First Ones is usually the sort of thing a person processing an unstable mind would undertake.   
  
GIDEON  
  
I admit that this mission isn't going to be very high on the 100 smartest things to do whilst aboard the Excalibur, but must I remind you that we're out here for every living person on Earth? Risks have to be taken.  
  
GALEN  
  
I understand that Matthew, which is why I am not trying to halt our voyage. I am merely trying to make sure you fully understand the risks. We may find things there that are beyond even my comprehension.  
  
DUREENA  
  
Now that is a scary thought.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Noted.  
  
Gideon walks briskly from the conference room  
  
INT. BRIDHE  
  
Camera fixed on empty chair, Gideon enters and sits down. Matheson comes over.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Sir.  
  
Gideon looks up.  
  
MATHESON (CONT'D)  
  
We've arrived. Ready to make the jump to normal space.  
  
Gideon breaths in deeply, contemplating Galen's words. Galen and Dureena come into camera shot and stand behind Gideon and Matheson.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Jump.  
  
EXT. EXCALIBUR  
  
Jump point opens in front of Excalibur and ship heads into it as we,   
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF TEASER 


	2. Act One

ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:   
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
CAMERA fixed at the front of the bridge, focused on Gideon.  
  
Gideon is in his chair. Matheson has disappeared from shot. Galen and Dureena are stood on either side of the command chair.  
  
Galen is looking down at Gideon disapprovingly.  
  
Gideon looks up at Galen.  
  
  
  
GIDEON  
  
Relax. Remember we're not in your usual Earth Alliance ship.   
  
GALEN  
  
Even with Minbari technology you could not hope to stand against any of the First Ones.  
  
Gideon smirks.  
  
GIDEON  
  
I believe they may have said the same thing to President Sheridan, before…  
  
CAMERA cuts to close on Galen's face from the right, allowing you to see Gideon as well.  
  
Galen blinks slowly and looks to the viewscreen.  
  
The CAMERA swings round to be behind Galen, Gideon and Dureena and to see the viewscreen displaying the Vorlon homeworld.  
  
Galen looks once more back to Gideon, then turns and leaves.   
  
Gideon looks to Dureena  
  
GIDEON  
  
Was it something I said?  
  
Dureena gives no expression and also leaves, following Galen.  
  
CAMERA cuts to show Matheson standing near the computers on Gideon's left.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Sir, we've completed our initial scans of the area. Signs of any sort of booby-traps is negative.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Take us into orbit.  
  
Cut to,  
  
EXT. EXCALIBUR  
  
CAMERA follows ship from behind as it heads towards the Vorlon homeworld.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
CAMERA on Gideon's reaction as Eilerson enters the bridge.  
  
EILERSON  
  
Captain, I presume I'll be on the team to the surface.  
  
GIDEON  
  
How did you…  
  
Gideon hadn't informed Eilerson yet.  
  
EILERSON  
  
My contacts have many names Captain.  
  
  
  
GIDEON  
  
Like Dureena and Galen?  
  
Slight pause.   
  
EILERSON  
  
When will we be headed planetside Captain?  
  
GIDEON  
  
We have orders to wait for Whitestar 78 before proceeding.  
  
EILERSON  
  
A Ranger ship? We don't need them Captain. I AM quite capable of doing what has to be done myself.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Do you even know EXACTLY needs to be done Mr. Eilerson? Do you have a map of the Vorlon world for instance that you have, up to this point, failed to share with either me or EarthGov. Or perhaps you have been here before and can tell me exactly where the Vorlons will have the cure stored?  
  
Eilerson pauses, unsure of what to say.  
  
EILERSON  
  
Well orders are orders Captain. I will prepare my things for the mission. I hope these Rangers don't take too long.  
  
Eilerson then leaves. Gideon watches him go with one eye, glad to see him leave.  
  
CAMERA pans out to show the entire bridge, including Matheson on the right hand side.  
  
MATHESON  
  
How long are we going to wait sir? The orders said the Whitestar would be waiting here for us.  
  
Close up on Gideon's face as he says,  
  
GIDEON  
  
I guess we wait as long as we have to wait.   
  
INT. SHUTTLE BAY, JUST OUTSIDE GALEN'S SHIP  
  
Galen and Dureena have stopped just short of reaching the Technomage ship.  
  
GALEN  
  
I dislike this entire ordeal.  
  
DUREENA  
  
In the thieves guild it is one of the first things you learn. Do not even think about stealing from a Vorlon.  
  
GALEN  
  
Sometimes I believe this grand crusade we are on consumes Matthew all to much.  
  
DUREENA  
  
Maybe a dedication to his work is the only thing that keeps him from thinking about more – unpleasant – things.  
  
GALEN  
  
If the mind cannot dwell upon what is important, despite it's level of… unpleasantness – then any related task will go unaccomplished.  
  
DUREENA  
  
Another wise old technomage saying Galen?  
  
GALEN  
  
It's Drazi actually. But it still has relevance to the plight of humanity and the crusade we aboard this ship have embarked upon.  
  
DUREENA  
  
If you dislike this place so much, then why do you stay?  
  
GALEN  
  
Dislike which place? The Excalibur or our current cartographic location?  
  
DUREENA  
  
Both.  
  
GALEN (sighing first)  
  
The answer to both is the same. I stay, and I go, where I am needed.  
  
INT. EXC. GIDEON'S QUARTERS  
  
CAMERA opens very close up on a clock on the bedside cabinet. It reads 19:03.  
  
Gideon is sat on his bed staring towards the wall, behind which the Apocalypse box is concealed.  
  
Gideon shakes his head and lays back onto his bed. His link then goes off.  
  
MATHESON (Over the Link)  
  
Matheson to Captain.  
  
Gideon sits up and answers link.  
  
GIDEON (Speaks into Link)  
  
Gideon here.  
  
MATHESON (O. Link)  
  
Sir, I just received a segment of what appears to be a distress call.  
  
GIDEON  
  
I'm on my way.  
  
Gideon closes link, as CAMERA switched to close up on Matheson's face, he looks concerned.  
  
A door opening and closing is hear in the background and Matheson moved away from fixed CAMERA to reveal that Gideon has arrived on the bridge.  
  
GIDEON  
  
I'm here.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Just a second ago we received a garbled message from grid 54. After we ran the fragment of the message we received through several filters we have managed to ascertain that it was a distress call.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Have you be able to find out who sent the message?  
  
MATHESON  
  
Well we did a full scan of grid 54 with the long range sensors. We picked up nothing, even as far away as Grid 54 with the Excalibur's sensors should have been able to pick up something as large as a ship. But we found nothing. But we have an idea who sent it.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Don't keep me waiting Lieutenant.  
  
MATHESON  
  
What we received was encoded with a Ranger imprint…  
  
Close in on Gideon's reaction as we,  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT ONE 


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN:   
  
EXT. EXCALIBUR IN ORBIT OF VORLON HOMEWORLD  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
CAMERA is set just behind and to the left of Gideon, allowing a good shot on the viewscreen, Gideon, the officers and Matheson.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Set a course for Grid 54.  
  
HELM OFFICER #1  
  
Course laid into computer, at maximum non-hyperspace speeds we will reach destination in approximately 30 minutes.  
  
As HELM OFFICER#1 speaks the CAMERA gradually swings round so that when,  
  
GIDEON  
  
Very well, proceed.  
  
the CAMERA is facing Gideon.  
  
EXT. Excalibur begins to move away from the planet.  
  
INT. HALLWAY  
  
Galen, Eilerson and Dureena are headed to the bridge.  
  
EILERSON  
  
I can't believe the Captain is leaving without informing me.  
  
DUREENA  
  
He brought you here without informing you Max.  
  
GALEN  
  
Something is wrong. VERY wrong.  
  
DUREENA  
  
What IS wrong Galen?  
  
  
  
GALEN  
  
I'm not absolutely sure, but I believe we or the Rangers may have awoken something.  
  
DUREENA  
  
What are Rangers doing out here?  
  
GALEN  
  
They were supposed to meet us in orbit of the planet.  
  
EILERSON  
  
Does Captain Gideon know you monitor all traffic in and out of this ship?  
  
GALEN  
  
Matthew is both aware and in the dark about what I do.  
  
EILERSON  
  
What kind of answer is…  
  
Eilerson is cut off when the three reach the bridge.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
The CAMERA is set up at the front, giving a good view of Gideon in his command chair reading a comp pad and Galen, Dureena and Eilerson entering. Matheson is just inside the shot of the left.  
  
GALEN  
  
Matthew.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Galen, I don't want to hear any I told you so's.  
  
GALEN  
  
Who was correct is not an important issue at the moment –   
  
DUREENA  
  
But it will be later Captain.  
  
Galen glares at Dureena, it is not the time for her humour.  
  
GALEN (CONT'D)  
  
What is important is the survival of this vessel, it's crew and ourselves.  
  
GIDEON  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
GALEN  
  
Captain I am aware of the fragment you have received from the Whitestar. I am also aware that we have set a course to investigate.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Both those statements are correct, yes..  
  
GALEN  
  
Though I am glad to leave the accursed orbit of the Vorlon's homeworld I am distressed by the fact that we are headed to the same place that was probably the death site of the entire crew of that Whitestar.  
  
GIDEON  
  
We don't know that the ship has been destroy…  
  
CAMERA pans slightly left to include Matheson fully, who has turned to face the Captain.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Captain.  
  
Gideon turns to Matheson and stops mid-sentence  
  
GIDEON  
  
Yes Lieutenant?  
  
  
  
MATHESON  
  
Now we are a little closer to grid 54 we are able to use the short range scanners, which are much more accurate.  
  
GIDEON  
  
And?  
  
MATHESON  
  
Galen's correct.   
  
Matheson turns back to the computers and produces a comp pad, he hands it to the Captain.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Those scans indicate what Galen fears. There is the right amount of debris in grid 54 to indicate the destruction of a Whitestar.  
  
GIDEON  
  
But we don't know for sure? It could be a ship of a similar size to the Whitestar?  
  
Matheson pulls a grim face and shakes his head.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Unless there's any other class of ship in this galaxy made of Minbari and Vorlon technologies.  
  
Gideon's face noticeably drops. The CAMERA moves closer on Gideon, cutting Matheson off but still showing Galen and Dureena, who are both now focused on the Captain.  
  
GALEN  
  
Matthew, I must insist…  
  
GIDEON (Rising)  
  
We are obligated to investigate the debris further… ascertain whether their were any survivors.   
  
CAMERA cuts to Matheson.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Now matter what we do now, we're involved. –PAUSE- We just entered grid 54…  
  
CAMERA shifts back between Matheson and the shot of Gideon, Galen, Dureena and Eilerson.  
  
GALEN  
  
We must retreat to hyperspace Matthew.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Galen I've never seen you like this. I didn't think anything could give you the willies like this.  
  
GALEN  
  
I and my order have become accustomed to being powerful Matthew. When we are not it is of great concern. You have trusted my instincts before, please have enough trust to do so again. Something is terribly wrong with this place, we must leave at once.  
  
Close up on Gideon's face as he takes a moment to weigh the factors.  
  
GIDEON (Turning in his chair to face the front)  
  
Helm.  
  
The CAMERA swings around to include Gideon, Matheson (Who moves in slightly into CAMERA shot), Dureena, Galen and Eilerson.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D)  
  
Take us…  
  
Gideon looks to Galen, who is looking back in his usual philosophical way.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D 2)  
  
Take us into hyperspace.  
  
The CAMERA cuts to behind the stars and allows us to see the Helm Officer working.  
  
HELM OFFICER#1  
  
Jump engines engaged.  
  
EXT. EXCALIBUR jump point opened in front of the ship.   
  
The Excalibur begins to move slowly towards the open jump point. But a split second before the ship enters the hyperspace horizon begins to de-stabilize, cue lightening effect within the jump point.  
  
Immediate cut to,  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
CAMERA focused on Gideon.  
  
The ship is shaking.  
  
GIDEON  
  
What the hell?!  
  
HELM OFFICER#1  
  
Our jump point is collapsing. There's some sort of inference.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Pull us back!  
  
EXT. EXCALIBUR holds position just short of the unstable jump point. The Jump point eventually collapsed and the small shock wave sends the Excalibur backwards a little.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
CAMERA zoomed back, looking towards the rear of the bridge.  
  
GIDEON  
  
John, explanation.  
  
MATHESON  
  
I don't have one sir, yet.  
  
GALEN  
  
I warned you, did I not Matthew?  
  
Gideon looks to Galen, then looks away. (He has lost the psychological battle with Galen).  
  
GIDEON  
  
You did.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Sir, from what our scanners are recording. It seems there is some sort of encoded static field operating in this area.  
  
EILERSON  
  
Excuse me? A what?  
  
GIDEON  
  
Earth Force has been experimenting with encoded static fields for decades. It basically involved the deployment of transmitters that encompass a certain area. And within that area, with the transmitters functioning, it creates a field that blocks all traffic to and from hyperspace.  
  
MATHESON  
  
The field most likely became active half way through the Whitestar's transmission of their distress call…  
  
DUREENA  
  
Which is why we only got a fragment of it.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Precisely.  
  
GALEN  
  
What now Captain?  
  
Close up on Gideon, as he realises Galen is off limits for advise.  
  
GIDEON  
  
This field might be localized to grid 54. Helm, take us back into orbit of the Vorlon world.  
  
HELM OFFICER#1  
  
Understood. Engines powered, course set.  
  
EXT. EXCALIBUR moves forward, rather more sluggishly than usual.  
  
Close up on Gideon's puzzled face.  
  
GIDEON  
  
What's the hold up?  
  
HELM OFFICER#1  
  
I don't understand it sir, the engines are engaged at full speed… yet we are moving as if they were on their lowest setting.  
  
Gideon looks to Matheson.  
  
MATHESON  
  
It might be another side effect of the interference field. If it was the Vorlons that left behind this field then we must assume it is far more advanced than we have even theorized yet.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Keep us going Ensign, I don't want to be stuck in here. Give it all we've got.  
  
HELM OFFICER#1  
  
Understood sir.  
  
Gideon looks at Galen.  
  
  
  
GIDEON  
  
You knew this was going to happen?  
  
GALEN  
  
As we shape our own futures, nothing is ever certain. But I did have my suspicions.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Why didn't you…  
  
GALEN  
  
I attempted on several occasions to warn you from this place. You failed to heed my warnings and now what I feared has come to be.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Do you know of a why out of here?  
  
GALEN  
  
If I did, we would not still be here Matthew. I care for this ship and her crew almost as much as you do.  
  
EILERSON (Looking rather worried)  
  
Galen… Captain… Matheson… there must be something you can do!  
  
GALEN  
  
I know not of a way, but I will retire to my ship for now. If I learn anything more, I will inform you immediately.  
  
Galen turns and heads towards the exit.  
  
DUREENA  
  
Captain, I'm sure Galen will come through. He always does.  
  
GIDEON  
  
I'll hold you to that Dureena.  
  
Dureena also turns and leaves.  
  
Eilerson is left with Gideon's gaze upon him.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Is there a particular reason you're still on my bridge Mr. Eilerson?  
  
EILERSON  
  
I… I… - I suppose not Captain. I will return to my quarters, do a little reading. Maybe I can find something in the IPX database that references such fields.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Very well.  
  
Gideon turns his head to face the viewscreen and does not pay attention to Eilerson's departure.  
  
EXT. EXCALIBUR continuing to crawl along slowly and then stops.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
HELM OFFICER#1  
  
Sir.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Yes Ensign?  
  
HELM OFFICER#1  
  
The engines are on max… and we've come to a complete stop.  
  
Gideon stands up and comes to the front where the helm computers and officers are, Matheson comes up and stands behind the Captain.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Have you tied in reserve power?  
  
HELM OFFICER#1  
  
Yes sir, five minutes ago.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Damn, Captain… we aren't going anywhere.  
  
GIDEON  
  
How far away from the boundary of Grid 54 are we?  
  
Matheson leans over helm control and checks the scanners.  
  
MATHESON  
  
I can't tell anymore sir… the interference has become more intense. Not only is it effecting our jump engines and propulsion, it's gotten to our scanners too.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Alright, options Lieutenant?  
  
MATHESON  
  
At the moment sir? Short of praying? I'd say anything Galen can turn up because without standard propulsion, jump engines or scanners for all intensive purposes… we're dead in the water.  
  
Close up on Gideon's reaction as we,  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT TWO 


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. EXCALIBUR at a dead stop, you an hear the engines struggling.  
  
INT. ENGINEERING  
  
You continue to hear the engines struggling.  
  
Matheson is speaking with two engineers when Gideon enters.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Progress?  
  
MATHESON  
  
Depends what you class as progress Captain.  
  
Gideon just looks at Matheson, as if to say "Get on with it"  
  
MATHESON (CONT'D)  
  
My first idea was to simply reroute more of the Excalibur's power to the engines… this we accomplished, we rerouted everything a bar life support and gravity.   
  
GIDEON  
  
As we haven't moved I'll assume that plan didn't work?  
  
MATHESON  
  
Correct Captain, but we do have a second option.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Which is?  
  
ENGINEER#1  
  
From what we understand of the interference field it's operating like a net. Carpeting the area's frequencies, both normal and hyperspace based. But, if we used a smaller ship…   
  
GIDEON  
  
It might just slip through the holes in the net?  
  
MATHESON  
  
Exactly sir.  
  
CAMERA lifts up above them as,  
  
GIDEON  
  
Send the fighters out.  
  
This new CAMERA angle allows us to see Galen enter.  
  
GALEN  
  
That won't be necessary Matthew.  
  
Gideon turns to face Galen.  
  
  
  
GIDEON  
  
I suppose you've come up with something better?  
  
GALEN  
  
Actually the singular option I have managed to formulate is on par with John's.  
  
MATHESON  
  
So why don't you think we need to send out the fighters?  
  
GALEN  
  
Because I and my ship will be going.  
  
GIDEON  
  
What?  
  
GALEN  
  
The fighters are of a design known to the Vorlons, the ships are easily detectable. Whereas my vessel's configuration would have been unknown to even the Vorlons and was designed with stealthy intensions. This mean my ship has a better chance of getting through the net.   
  
GIDEON  
  
And once outside the net? Then what? If we can't get more than just your ship out then we'll be stuck anyway. We can't signal for help or they'd become trapped too.  
  
GALEN  
  
Have faith Matthew.  
  
GIDEON  
  
-SLIGHT PAUSE- I'm gonna trust you on this Galen.  
  
GALEN  
  
Why thank you Matthew, your faith in me is refreshing. – I will prepare my ship.   
  
MATHESON  
  
We can monitor your progress from the bridge.  
  
Galen gives a slow nod before turning to leave..  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
  
  
MATHESON  
  
Captain, we're receiving from Galen.  
  
GALEN (Over Link)(Hear the bay doors opening in the background)  
  
Confident about my chances Matthew?  
  
GIDEON  
  
Good luck Galen.  
  
INT. GALEN'S SHIP  
  
Galen is working the control, the CAMERA is set on the controls looking at Galen's face and hands whilst he's using the controls, the background is totally black.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE  
  
  
  
CAMERA is at the back. You can see Gideon in the command chair, Matheson is hovering about. Galen's ship is on the viewscreen and Dureena is standing next to Galen.  
  
CAMERA cuts to show Dureena's concerned face.  
  
MATHESON  
  
He's successfully left the ship.  
  
INT. GALEN'S SHIP  
  
Same CAMERA as before.  
  
GALEN (talking to himself)  
  
So far so good. Ship takes us out of Grid 54.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE  
  
GIDEON  
  
Open communications.  
  
Matheson turns and gives the nod to an officer, the officer works the controls then looks up and shakes his head.  
  
  
  
MATHESON  
  
We are unable sir.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Why not?  
  
MATHESON  
  
It must be the interference net.  
  
Gideon shakes his head in frustration.  
  
DUREENA  
  
You mean he's on his own? What happens if…  
  
GIDEON  
  
Even if we could open communications, if Galen's ship can't slip through the net nothing we have will. He'd be stuck anyway.  
  
DUREENA  
  
You haven't comforted many people have you Captain?  
  
GIDEON  
  
It's never been my job.  
  
INT. GALEN'S SHIP  
  
The CAMERA same as before.  
  
The ship is rocking, Galen's face is one of worry.  
  
GALEN  
  
Ship, what's going on?  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE  
  
CAMERA as before. You see Galen's ship on the viewscreen, then there's a big white glow. Everybody on the bridge must shield their eyes. When the white diminishes Galen's ship has disappeared.  
  
GIDEON  
  
John!  
  
DUREENA  
  
Wh…  
  
  
  
Matheson checks the scanners.  
  
MATHESON  
  
I don't know what happened Captain, our scanners are offline remember.   
  
Zoom in on Gideon's reaction, then Dureena's reaction.  
  
INT. GALEN'S SHIP  
  
Now the CAMERA is located on the ceiling. You see the chair where Galen was sitting. Galen is laying on the floor, as if he'd been thrown there by bad turbulence.  
  
Galen picks himself up and holds his head, there is a small trickle of blood apparent on his hand.  
  
GALEN  
  
Ship?  
  
There is no response, Galen gets up.  
  
GALEN  
  
Ship?  
  
Galen then becomes fixed on the screen in front of him. The CAMERA zoom around to behind him so we can see what's on the screen. It's a Vorlon ship, of the same configuration as Kosh's.  
  
Zoom on Galen's reaction.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE  
  
GIDEON  
  
Any luck getting those scanners online?  
  
DUREENA (Upset)  
  
He shouldn't have gone out there.  
  
MATHESON (looks at Dureena then Gideon)  
  
None Captain.  
  
DUREENA (Still upset)  
  
How could you let him…  
  
GIDEON  
  
It was his choice, you know I haven't control over Galen's actions. It was his decision to go out there.  
  
Dureena looks to Gideon, then away again… she then leaves the bridge.  
  
Matheson watches her go before looking to the Captain. Gideon is a little disappointed Dureena is holding him responsible for Galen's disappearance.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Orders Captain?  
  
GIDEON (taking a deep breath)  
  
Well John, we've now got two problems. One: this, this.. interference net has us totally trapped, unable to move, send outside communications or even use the scanners. And two: Galen's missing.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Are you sure going missing isn't part of Galen's plan?  
  
GIDEON  
  
Galen wouldn't just leave like that, he said it himself… he cares for this ship and for this crew.  
  
MATHESON  
  
I'm not saying he'd abandon us, but we've seen him pull off some pretty incredible things in the past, and we know he doesn't always tell the whole truth.  
  
GIDEON  
  
He isn't Minbari, Lieutenant. But you do have a point, this might be part of Galen's plan for getting us out of this mess. But if it isn't we need a backup plan.  
  
MATHESON  
  
I don't know how we can make one sir, we don't even know where Galen is.   
  
GIDEON  
  
We should keep trying to get out of this net for now. If we can do that then we can use communications and the scanners to find Galen then.   
  
MATHESON  
  
Understood sir. I'll go to engineering, see if we can ready a new plan.  
  
Matheson begins to walk off towards the bridge exit. Gideon turns in his chair,  
  
GIDEON  
  
Should I get my hopes up?  
  
Matheson turns back at the brink of the exit and shakes his head.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Unless there's a miracle sir.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Stranger things have happened in this universe Lieutenant.  
  
Gideon then turns back around and Matheson exits the bridge.  
  
INT. GALEN'S SHIP  
  
CAMERA is on Galen's face sit.  
  
GALEN  
  
Ship! Reverse course…   
  
Galen waits for response.  
  
GALEN  
  
Come about!  
  
Again waits for a response.  
  
After a moment of silence a Vorlon voice can be heard.  
  
VORLON VOICE (More like Kosh II than original Kosh)  
  
When undestined souls intrude. They will be dealt with, no force can stop this.  
  
CAMERA away from Galen now. You can see him standing and looking at the ceiling as if that was where the Vorlon voice was coming from.  
  
GALEN  
  
Undestined? It's the fault of you first ones that I am out here!  
  
Galen waits for a response. None comes.  
  
GALEN   
  
Look, I am not fond of the area which I have been brought to. But my companions need to be here  
  
Galen again waits for a response. Again none comes.  
  
GALEN  
  
They are from the planet Earth… they're searching for a cure for an ancient Shadow Virus that –   
  
VORLON VOICE (Angrier)  
  
(Cutting in) SHADOWS!  
  
Everything then goes silent. Galen looks unsure as we cut,  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE  
  
MATHESON  
  
Captain.  
  
GIDEON  
  
John? What are you doing up here?  
  
MATHESON  
  
I tried to contact you over the link, but it looks like internal communications are down now.  
  
GIDEON  
  
The field must be getting more intense.  
  
MATHESON  
  
It would appear so Captain.   
  
GIDEON  
  
Have you high IQs come up with anything?  
  
Matheson pauses a moment.  
  
MATHESON   
  
Sorry Captain. We can't come up with anything  
  
INT. GALEN'S SHIP  
  
GALEN  
  
I thought all the Vorlons had left the galaxy?  
  
Silence is the reply.  
  
GALEN (becoming more confident)  
  
Or is this some sort of automated message?  
  
Silence.  
  
GALEN  
  
I'll take that as a yes.   
  
Galen reaches inside his coat and draws out what appears to be a picture of the outside space. It shows the Vorlon ship. Galen uses his free hand to rotate the image and it shows that the Vorlon ship is only 2D.  
  
GALEN  
  
Automated.  
  
VORLON VOICE  
  
Freedom shall be granted to those who share their purpose.  
  
GALEN  
  
I told you, both myself and the Excalibur are out here to find a cure for the Shadow Virus that was released into Earth's atmosphere by the Drakh a few months ago.  
  
VORLON VOICE  
  
Freedom shall be granted to those who share THEIR purpose.  
  
GALEN (Slightly annoyed)  
  
I just did my Vorlon friend.  
  
VORLON VOICE  
  
The offer of freedom will only be extended once more.  
  
Galen is puzzled.  
  
VORLON VOICE (CONT'D)  
  
Freedom shall be granted to those who share THEIR purpose.  
  
Galen shrugged and throws up his hands in frustration. It then dawns on him what the Vorlons wanted.  
  
GALEN  
  
I understand. You want me to prove my intentions aren't hostile correct? I've told you why Matthew and the crew are here, but you want the reason I personally are here in this place? And I suppose my loyalty to Matthew isn't an acceptable answer?  
  
Galen pauses slightly, he's pacing now.  
  
GALEN (CONT'D)  
  
I have relived this memory too many times in resent history you must understand.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Flash scene taken from "Path of Sorrows", We SEE Galen nursing Isabella at her death dead.  
  
INT. GALEN'S SHIP (return after end of Flashback)  
  
CAMERA on Galen's face.  
  
GALEN (Sad)  
  
It may surprise you, but that isn't the first time in a very short amount of time I've been forced to watch myself in those moments ago.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Flash scene taken from "Path of Sorrows", We SEE Galen inside his ship as it breaks away from the fleet of technomages and picking up the stranded Gideon.   
  
INT. GALEN'S SHIP  
  
CAMERA again on Galen's face.  
  
GALEN  
  
That I haven't relived before. Does this answer your question?  
  
Pause.  
  
VORLON VOICE  
  
Promises should be kept by all parties.  
  
Focus on Galen's expression as he realises what the Vorlon meant by the promise he's got to keep.  
  
We zoom into Galen's face until there is total darkness. We then cut to,  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE  
  
Standard behind CAMERA. Matheson and Gideon are conversing quietly with Gideon in the command chair.  
  
HELM OFFICER#1  
  
Captain!  
  
Gideon and Matheson look up and to the viewscreen. Where Galen's ship is floating.  
  
GIDEON (Standing)  
  
Can we open a channel?  
  
Helm officer works the controls.  
  
HELM OFFICER#1  
  
Channel open!  
  
Gideon gives a surprise look Matheson's way.  
  
Matheson disappears to the left to work the computers,  
  
GIDEON  
  
Galen!  
  
Matheson returns.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Sir… all the ship's systems are online again. We have scanners, external and internal communications –   
  
  
  
GIDEON  
  
(cutting in) Propulsion? Jump engines?  
  
MATHESON  
  
Both 100% Captain.  
  
Gideon sits back down.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Galen, get your ship back aboard. I want to get back into hyperspace incase the interference returns.  
  
GALEN  
  
I doubt it will Matthew.  
  
GIDEON  
  
What exactly happened out there?  
  
GALEN  
  
That's a story I will share when I'm aboard.  
  
The channel is cut.  
  
GIDEON  
  
As soon as he's aboard, jump us to hyperspace. I don't want to spend another minute here.   
  
MATHESON  
  
I'll see it gets done sir.  
  
Gideon nods and then rises from his chair… leaving the bridge.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR DOCKING BAY OUTSIDE GALEN'S SHIP  
  
Galen is just exiting the ship whilst Gideon is just approaching.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Care to explain now?  
  
Galen held his finger up, indicating to wait a moment. The ship lurches slightly indicating it's entered hyperspace again.  
  
GALEN  
  
Don't feel safe here anymore Matthew?  
  
GIDEON  
  
I don't feel safe anywhere, even aboard the ship. It's one of the reasons I can't sleep.  
  
GALEN  
  
The other being?  
  
GIDEON  
  
You already know that.  
  
GALEN (Smiling)  
  
Yes, I suppose I do.  
  
GIDEON  
  
You're being even more cryptic than normal Galen.  
  
GALEN (Smiling more)  
  
Am I?  
  
Gideon can't help but smile.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Are you going to tell me what happened?  
  
GALEN  
  
Maybe on a rainy night in the future. But for now, the area is safe. The Vorlons were dedicated to maintaining perfect order, they wouldn't risk conflict by destroying ships with good intentions.  
  
Gideon turns to leave, but turns back to offer a puzzled face to Galen, who continues smiling.  
  
GALEN  
  
Problem Matthew?  
  
GIDEON  
  
Why when I'm talking to you do I always get the feeling you know something I don't?  
  
GALEN  
  
Because I usually do.  
  
Dureena comes running up, slowly her pace when she notices Gideon.  
  
DUREENA  
  
Oh… Captain –   
  
GIDEON  
  
I'll want to have a talk later Galen.  
  
Gideon gives Dureena a warm look then leaves.  
  
GALEN  
  
I presume you came to warmly welcome me back.  
  
Dureena approaches slowly then slaps Galen playfully on the cheek.  
  
DUREENA  
  
You scared the hell out of me.  
  
GALEN  
  
Is that a word of kindness from the notorious thief?  
  
DUREENA (smiling)  
  
Don't push your luck Galen.  
  
The two walk away from the technomage ship as we,  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT THREE 


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. EXCALIBUR sitting in Hyperspace  
  
Cut to,  
  
INT. CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
GIDEON  
  
We still haven't got what we came for.  
  
GALEN  
  
We survived this encounter, I would not push our luck here.  
  
GIDEON  
  
You expect me to go back to Earth Command without having even sent a team to the surface of the planet?  
  
GALEN  
  
You have more powerful people backing you than you think Matthew.  
  
Galen smiles knowing Gideon doesn't know Sheridan picked him personally to Captain the Excalibur.  
  
GIDEON  
  
I'm not even gonna ask how you know, or who it is.  
  
GALEN  
  
Sometimes you worry me Matthew.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Why? Because I'm starting to know as much about you as you know about me?  
  
GALEN  
  
Exactly.  
  
Matheson enters.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Captain, I think you should take a look at this.  
  
Cut to,  
  
INT. EILERSON'S QUARTERS  
  
Max is sitting at his desk talking to Dureena, who stands just inside the door.  
  
DUREENA  
  
And where have you been throughout this ordeal Max?  
  
EILERSON  
  
I've been doing valuable research, it's not my fault that my IPX database produced nothing important.  
  
DUREENA  
  
Because you've spent the last few hours doing that? Of course…  
  
EILERSON  
  
You speak as though I'm not totally committed to this mission!  
  
DUREENA  
  
You weren't Max.  
  
EILERSON  
  
That was before.  
  
DUREENA  
  
What's changed?  
  
Eilerson reaches into a drawer on the desk and gets a picture of his god-daughter.   
  
He hands the picture to Dureena, who has entered the quarters further.  
  
EILERSON  
  
My god daughter. I just learnt see was on Earth when…  
  
DUREENA  
  
I'm sorry Max.   
  
EILERSON  
  
I know I'm not the only one with family back on Earth, but my best friend from college – her father, died during a skirmish with Raiders. And her mother died later during President Clark's bombing of Mars after Martial Law was declared. Since she's been like a niece to me… I try and pick her up something nice every time I went on a dig…  
  
DUREENA  
  
She must mean a lot to you.  
  
EILERSON  
  
More than anything.  
  
Dureena pats Max lightly on the shoulder and gives an "cheer up, it'll be alright" smile. Then leaves.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
Gideon and Matheson are just coming from the Conference room. Galen follows.   
  
CAMERA follows Gideon around rear computers and onto the main bridge, zoom on his reaction to viewscreen.   
  
CAMERA then turns to show a Drakh vessel similar to the one shot down in "War Zone"  
  
Gideon looks to Matheson for explanation.  
  
MATHESON  
  
It's just been sitting there Captain. We didn't detect it at first, we were running a diagnostic on the scanners to make sure the interference field didn't have any lingering effect. But when we finished the diagnostic we detected this ship…  
  
GIDEON  
  
This is the first Drakh ship we've seen since the one we found on Ceti 4. What is it doing here?  
  
GALEN  
  
My guess is it has the same idea Earth Command had.  
  
  
  
MATHESON  
  
It's a solid tactic sir. If they could secure Vorlon space then they would control any technology that we could use to cure the plague.  
  
GIDEON  
  
So why it is sitting there?  
  
Matheson shrugs.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Has it opened it's gun ports?  
  
MATHESON  
  
No, it's done nothing hostile at all.   
  
GIDEON  
  
Move us to battle readiness.  
  
GALEN  
  
Are you sure that's wise Matthew? They're docile now, but if we start arming they may attack.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Galen, a Drakh vessel that size was taken out by an Omega Class Destroyer. I think we'll be able to handle it.  
  
GALEN  
  
They say some of the most dangerous things come in small packages.  
  
Dureena enters.  
  
DUREENA  
  
Isn't that supposed to be the best presents come in small packages?  
  
GALEN  
  
Dangerous things, presents… one in the same, no?  
  
  
  
DUREENA  
  
They are to me at least.  
  
Gideon ignores the new arrival and turns to Matheson.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Get us battle ready John.  
  
Matheson gives a quick look at Galen as the technomage looks at Gideon disapprovingly.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Understood sir.  
  
Matheson steps off CAMERA and is heard beginning to order the officers.  
  
GALEN  
  
Again you don't not heed my warnings Matthew?  
  
GIDEON  
  
We kids have to learn to think for ourselves sometime Galen.  
  
Galen begins to smile, seeding to Gideon's victory.  
  
DUREENA  
  
Why are we…  
  
She looks at the view screen.  
  
DUREENA (Angered)  
  
The Drakh!  
  
GALEN  
  
Calm yourself Dureena.  
  
GIDEON  
  
I know they destroyed your world, but remember they're going to do the same thing to mine if we don't handle this situation, and every situation the correct way.  
  
GALEN  
  
You do speak wisely this evening Matthew.  
  
EXT. EXCALIBUR – Still Hyperspace,  
  
We see the Excalibur guns charge and ready.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE  
  
CAMERA at the front looking back.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Weapons are at a ready.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Continue to monitor the Drakh ship, if it does ANYTHING fire.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Understood.  
  
Matheson turns to face the viewscreen.  
  
GALEN  
  
They won't attack.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Ok, I'm going to ask… how the hell do you know that?   
  
GALEN  
  
Well if there's half a brain amongst them they aren't going to attack a ship such as this.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Then why are they just sitting out there?  
  
GALEN  
  
Sometimes you are too rash Matthew.  
  
GIDEON  
  
No riddles Galen.  
  
GALEN  
  
It's most likely that they launched a shuttle or Drakh equivalent before taking up a position near us.   
  
GIDEON  
  
If they wanted to launch a shuttle secretly to investigate Vorlon Prime… they could have done that without even coming close to us.  
  
GALEN  
  
You must remember Matthew, the Drakh are not much more advanced than the Minbari, they must still use the hyperspace beacons.  
  
GIDEON  
  
And we're sitting right on top of this one.  
  
DUREENA  
  
But how did they know our scanners were down?  
  
GIDEON  
  
Good question. Care to answer that one Galen?  
  
GALEN  
  
I said not MUCH more advanced.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Meaning they have scanners that can tell whether ours were operative or not.  
  
GALEN  
  
Precisely.  
  
GIDEON  
  
And that shuttle could create it's own point into normal space?  
  
GALEN  
  
My vessel is the size of a shuttle and can create it's own jump point.  
  
Gideon shakes his head.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Fine, you've reasoned your way into the right. As usual.  
  
GALEN  
  
I do not reason Matthew, I merely keep repeating the truth enough times for you to form it within your mind.  
  
Matheson returns onto the scene.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Sir… there's a hyperspace point opening… we're detecting a shuttle sized ship matching standardized Drakh silhouette.  
  
Gideon looks at Galen, who's got a self satisfied smirk across his face.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Orders, Captain?  
  
  
  
Gideon pauses, he is unsure really how to advance.  
  
Zoom on Gideon's concerned face as we cut to,  
  
EXT. HYPERSPACE  
  
CAMERA above the ships. The Excalibur to the right, and showing the Drakh shuttle dock with the Drakh ship.  
  
Then the same Vorlon ship Galen saw earlier appears.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE  
  
CAMERA behind command chair, showing the Vorlon ships as it appears near the Drakh ship on the viewscreen.  
  
GIDEON  
  
What the hell!  
  
DUREENA  
  
Where the hell did that come from?!  
  
Matheson rushes to the Helm officers to get feedback about the ship.  
  
MATHESON  
  
We don't know where it came from. One minute it wasn't, the next it was.   
  
GALEN  
  
Do not fear.  
  
Gideon turns to Galen, zoom on Gideon's puzzled face.  
  
GALEN (CONT'D)  
  
The Drakh will be dealt with. Come Matthew, there is nothing more for us here.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Just wait a minute Galen, you know what's going on?  
  
GALEN  
  
I don't know what's going on, on Mars.  
  
GIDEON  
  
You know what I mean.  
  
Galen opens his mouth to talk but it cut off by Matheson.  
  
MATHESON  
  
The Drakh ship and the Vorlons have disappeared from scanners!  
  
GIDEON  
  
Check the scanners again, confirm that!  
  
Matheson turns back to the computer, rechecks then returns his gaze to Gideon.  
  
MATHESON  
  
They're definitely gone sir.  
  
Gideon looks to Galen.  
  
GALEN  
  
I told you they would be dealt with.  
  
GIDEON  
  
You did that?  
  
GALEN (slight laugh)  
  
No, you over estimate my power Matthew. It was the Vorlons… just not them in person.  
  
Zoom on Gideon's puzzled face as we,  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT FOUR 


	6. Tag

EXT. Excalibur – Hyperspace  
  
Cut to,  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
Gideon is stood over the table. Galen is stood in the opposite corner and Matheson is also present.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Mind explaining? And don't give me the "there are forces greater than my comprehension crap"  
  
GALEN  
  
I wouldn't dream of doing so Matthew, when have I ever not given you a strait answer?  
  
GIDEON  
  
It would be quicker to list the times you actually have Galen. Now, what just went on?  
  
GALEN  
  
When the Shadows left the galaxy they left behind a booby-trap that destroyed Z'ha'Dum when a ship approached. The Vorlons have opted for a rather less drastic option… but none the less it is a trap, set up to prevent their worlds from being ransacked by everybody.  
  
GIDEON  
  
They left one Vorlon ship behind?  
  
GALEN  
  
I'm not exactly clear on that myself unfortunately. But I believe them to be using some sort of automated device that simulates a Vorlon cruiser.  
  
MATHESON  
  
Most likely the same device that created the interference field?  
  
  
  
GALEN (nodding)  
  
The Vorlons do not want anyone disturbing their world. They allowed us to go free because I answered their question to their satisfaction. I'm assuming the Drakh, being servants of the Shadows, didn't.  
  
GIDEON  
  
And the question was?  
  
GALEN  
  
That I will not repeat Matthew. But be grateful they chose me to question, not Dureena.  
  
The three share a big smile as we,  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF SHOW 


End file.
